User talk:Lady1380
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Goat Monk (Pet) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EnlightenedShadow (Talk) 18:56, September 2, 2010 Reassurement: Reversed and Reentered edits Hi there, sorry for any confusion, I was planning on posting a message on your talk page but I had to leave the room for a few minutes. Sorry for the delay. To reassure you, I only reversed your edits to fix a problem in the coding associated with them and them I immediately redid them so the page had the same information you entered in the first place. I hope this doesn't deter you from making contributions in the future :) My request is simply this: Please press the "Source" button in the upper right corner of the edit window before making any edits. It seems that not editing in source code removes a lot of the coding from the template pages making it difficult for future edits. Even when not using template pages, changes in the default edit window are often superficial without actually changing the structure of the page (and add messy code). The default edit page is one we could remove or block if we could. We are striving very hard right now to make major improvements to the wiki, but the best source of information is always the contributors. Any suggestions or future edits are appreciated. :) Thanks, :) ErinEmeraldflame 19:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) You've also given me an idea Its actually a fairly common issue with the Source Editing, so I think now I have more reason to make a prepared response that I can send to people quickly for when it happens. You might be able to imagine it sometimes gets tiring to tell everybody :) Good Luck with editing, and if you have any questions feel free to ask or use the Wiki Help Forums. ErinEmeraldflame 19:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Stub and Goat Monk We don't have a set policy for the label. Generally it should be on a page if there is important missing information that needs to be filled in. For Pets and Creatures, the information at the top is most important, and if a at least some of the drops/talents are filled in we have been removing the stub tag, but there is not set rule. I actually agreed with your removal of it on the Goat Monk, I just forgot to redo that! On the Goat Monk, the attributes listed on the page are the ones the pet starts with, your pet has higher attributes because of its talents. I double-checked the numbers and made sure the difference was exactly what you would expect from have the Effective and Calculating Talents (+50 Intellect and +15 Agility Total). ErinEmeraldflame 19:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Location Codes in Creatures Template I think I can answer your questions. :) Yes, not all the code lines for the template are on the creature infobox page. Its because the code was updated after the page was made, and we left the page slightly simpler to try and not confuse people as much. There is the world line, for the world in the spiral, three location lines, and three subloc lines. :location goes with subloc1, location2 with subloc2, and location3 with subloc3 Sublocations are for weird little places, generally not with their own maps, like towers and castle rooms. Generally we prefer to limit it to places with given names, as opposed to "Tower with Boss Guy". They are good places to define when an NPC is interacted with in them too. And finally, the comma: Its just a piece of text to delimit potential future additions of location information. Thanks, and nice job on the creature template conversion :) ErinEmeraldflame 01:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators